The present invention relates to copper (Cu) and/or Cu alloy metallization in semiconductor devices, particularly to a method for reliably capping Cu or Cu alloy interconnects, such as single and dual damascene structures. The present invention is particularly applicable to manufacturing high speed integrated circuits having submicron design features, and high conductivity interconnect structures.
The escalating requirements for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology. Such escalating requirements have been found difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low RC (resistance-capacitance) interconnect pattern with electromigration resistance, particularly wherein submicron vias, contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios imposed by miniaturization.
Conventional semiconductor devices comprise a semiconductor substrate, typically doped monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed interlayer dielectrics and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by interwiring spacings, and a plurality of interconnect lines, such as bus lines, bit lines, word lines and logic interconnect lines. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via hole, while a conductive plug filling a contact hole establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines are formed in trenches which typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor xe2x80x9cchipsxe2x80x9d comprising five or more levels of metallization are becoming more prevalent as device geometry""s shrink to submicron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via hole is typically formed by depositing an interlayer dielectric on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening through the interlayer dielectric by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W). Excess conductive material on the surface of the interlayer dielectric is typically removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves forming an opening in the interlayer dielectric and filling the opening with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve forming an opening comprising a lower contact or via hole section in communication with an upper trench section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug in electrical contact with a conductive line.
High performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The control speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnection pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Miniaturization demands long interconnects having small contacts and small cross-sections. As the length of metal interconnects increases and cross-sectional areas and distances between interconnects decrease, the RC delay caused by the interconnect wiring increases. If the interconnection node is routed over a considerable distance, e.g., hundreds of microns or more as in submicron technologies, the interconnection capacitance limits the circuit node capacitance loading and, hence, the circuit speed. As design rules are reduced to about 0.15 micron and below, e.g., about 0.12 micron and below, the rejection rate due to integrated circuit speed delays significantly reduces production throughput and increases manufacturing costs. Moreover, as line widths decrease electrical conductivity and electromigration resistance become increasingly important.
Cu and Cu alloys have received considerable attention as a candidate for replacing Al in interconnect metallizations. Cu is relatively inexpensive, easy to process, and has a lower resistively than Al. In addition, Cu has improved electrical properties vis-à-vis W, making Cu a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as conductive wiring.
An approach to forming Cu plugs and wiring comprises the use of damascene structures employing CMP. However, due to Cu diffusion through interdielectric layer materials, such as silicon dioxide, Cu interconnect structures must be encapsulated by a diffusion barrier layer. Typical diffusion barrier metals include tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium (Ti), titanium-tungsten (TiW), tungsten (W), tungsten nitride (WN), Tixe2x80x94TiN, titanium silicon nitride (TiSiN), tungsten silicon nitride (WSiN), tantalum silicon nitride (TaSiN) and silicon nitride for encapsulating Cu. The use of such barrier materials to encapsulate Cu is not limited to the interface between Cu and the dielectric interlayer, but includes interfaces with other metals as well.
There are additional problems attendant upon conventional Cu interconnect methodology employing a difflusion barrier layer (capping layer). For example, conventional practices comprise forming a damascene opening in an interlayer dielectric, depositing a barrier layer such as TaN, lining the opening and on the surface of the interlayer dielectric, filling the opening with Cu or a Cu alloy layer, CMP, and forming a capping layer on the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy. It was found, however, that capping layers, such as silicon nitride, deposited by plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), exhibit poor adhesion to the Cu or Cu alloy surface. Consequently, the capping layer is vulnerable to removal, as by peeling due to scratching or stresses resulting from subsequent deposition of layers. As a result, the Cu or Cu alloy is not entirely encapsulated and Cu diffusion occurs, thereby adversely affecting device performance and decreasing the electromigration resistance of the Cu or Cu alloy interconnect member.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,894 issued to Pramanick et al. on Dec. 26, 2000, the adhesion problem of a silicon nitride capping layer to a Cu interconnect is addressed by treating the exposed surface with an ammonia-containing plasma and depositing a silicon nitride capping layer therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,231 issued to Pramanick et al. on Nov. 28, 2000, a method is disclosed comprising treating the exposed Cu surface with an ammonia-containing plasma and than depositing a silicon nitride capping layer under high density plasma conditions to achieve a density of about 2.67 to about 2.77 g/cm3. In copending application Ser. No. 09/497,850 filed on Feb. 4, 2000, a method is disclosed comprising treating the surface of a Cu or Cu alloy layer with a plasma containing nitrogen and ammonia, followed by depositing the capping layer in the presence of nitrogen in the same reaction chamber for improved adhesion of the capping layer to the copper interconnect. These techniques have been effective.
However, after further experimentation and investigation, it was found that the surface of the Cu or Cu alloy layer after treat plasma treatment to remove the copper oxide exhibited a discoloration, e.g., a black and/or green discoloration, indicating poisoning and/or corrosion of the plasma treated Cu or Cu alloy surface prior to depositing the capping layer. This corrosion and/or poisoning problem at the interface between the Cu or Cu alloy interconnect and the capping layer, e.g., silicon nitride capping layer, adversely affects adhesion therebetween.
It was also found, after further continuing experimentation and investigation, that capped Cu or Cu alloy interconnects, as in damascene and dual damascene structures, exhibited poor electromigration resistance, particular in those cases wherein the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy was treated with a plasma containing NH3 to remove a copper oxide surface film prior to deposition of the capping layer, e.g., silicon nitride. Such poor electromigration resistance adversely impacts device reliability and results in poor product yield.
As design rules extend deeper into the submicron range, such as about 0.12 micron and under, the reliability of interconnect patterns becomes particularly critical. Therefore, the adhesion of capping layers to Cu interconnects and the accuracy of interconnects for vertical metallization levels require even greater reliability. In addition, as the design rules plunge deeper into the sub-micron regime, the impact of electromigration becomes increasingly problematic. Accordingly, there exists a need for methodology enabling the formation of encapsulated Cu and Cu alloy interconnect members for vertical metallization levels with greater accuracy, reliability and electromigration resistance. There exists a particular need for methodology enabling the formation of a capping layer on a Cu or Cu alloy interconnect, particularly in damascene structures, e.g., dual damascene structures, with strong adhesion therebetween and improved electromigration resistance.
An advantage of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having highly reliable Cu or Cu alloy interconnect members.
Another advantage of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising a Cu or Cu alloy interconnect member with improved electromigration resistance having a silicon nitride capping layer tightly adhered thereto.
Additional advantages and other features of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows and, in part, will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from the practice of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other advantages are achieved in part by a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method comprising the sequential steps: (a): introducing a wafer containing inlaid copper (Cu) or a Cu alloy into a chamber; (b): treating an exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy with a plasma containing ammonia (NH3) in the chamber at a first pressure; (c): reducing the first pressure to a second pressure; (d): introducing NH3 and nitrogen (N2) into the chamber; (e): introducing silane (SiH4) into the chamber; and (f): depositing a silicon nitride capping layer on the surface of the Cu or Cu alloy layer in the chamber.
Embodiments of the present invention include pumping the chamber down to a second pressure of about 100 to about 300 mTorr after treating the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy with the plasma containing NH3 to remove a copper oxide film therein. After pump down, NH3 to N2 are introduced into the deposition chamber during step (d) and the pressure elevated to about 3.5 to about 6 Torr, over a period of about 3 seconds to about 10 seconds. Step (e) is subsequently implemented by introducing SiH4 into the deposition chamber, as in a plurality of stages, to slowly ramp up the SiH4 gas flow prior to initiating PECVD of the silicon nitride capping layer. Embodiments of the present invention include conducting step ;(e) in two stages. During the first stage (e1), SiH4 is introduced until a flow rate of about 70 to about 90 sccm is achieved, typically in about 2 to about 5 seconds, followed by stage (e2), during which the SiH4 flow rate is increased to about 130 to about 170 sccm over a period of about 3 seconds to about 8 seconds. Subsequently, a suitable RF power is applied, as about 400 to about 600 watts, to implement PECVD of the silicon nitride capping layer, as at a thickness of about 450 xc3x85 to about 550 xc3x85.
Embodiments of the present invention further include single and dual damascene techniques comprising forming an opening in an interlayer dielectric on a wafer, depositing an underlying diffusion barrier layer, such as Ta and/or TaN, lining the opening and on the interdielectric layer, depositing a seedlayer, depositing the Cu or a Cu alloy layer on the diffusion barrier layer filling the opening and over the interlayer dielectric, removing any portion of the Cu or Cu alloy layer beyond the opening by CMP, leaving an exposed surface oxidized, and conveying the wafer into the deposition chamber for processing in accordance with embodiments of the present invention by treating the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy layer with an ammonia containing plasma, pumping down, introducing NH3 and N2, and then ramping up the introduction of SiH4 before depositing a silicon nitride barrier layer on the treated surface.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein embodiments of the present invention are described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.